Ronald Knox-Shinigami Dispatch Society Emergency
by CrazyAnimeKittyGirl
Summary: Your a Shinigami in the Chicago dispatch society. When something terrible goes wrong in the London division, your called in to help out. What happens when your partnered up with no other than Ronald Knox?


Disclaimer: NancyNaniNoNo ( My mom, and she wrote/writes'My Black Butler Dreamscape for those of you who have read it.) gave me the idea of having a reaper from another division come to the London division. Ronald, Grell, William, Undertaker, Eric and Alan are all in the London division of the Shinigami dispatch society, after all. So, if she does a story similar to mine, she's not copying me. She just asked that I give her credit for the idea. Which I understand and respect. Please be nice, also-I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler in any way, shape or form. It all belongs to it's rightful owners.

William rushed to the main office of the Shinigami Dispatch Society, London Division. "There is an issue..." He started to report to his superiors.

Back in Chicago, Illinois...

"Hey, nice to see you, Geoffrey!"

"Always great to hear from you." Just that moment, a higher up management rushed in. "Jadzia M; please follow me, you and several other reapers from the Boston and Chicago reaper society were asked to help the London Division. A horde of demons trampled through the area, attacking and killing or injuring many of the Shinigami we have stationed there." She stood there for a second, pulling her auburn hair out of her face. She made sure her cat eared head band was strait and made an angered face and approached towards him. "Wait, so you want me to drop everything in my life, to go and help out some random reapers. I don't even know?" He stood there for a moment. "Yes." He squeaked out a bit nervous of her saying no. "Alright, that's good enough for me! I don't have much to do here in the Chicago Dispatch Society anyway!" Jadzia narrowed her eyes. "Besides, I can't stand a SINGLE demon, sticking his nose in a reaper's business. God forbid, a HORDE of them." "Good. I'll explain on the way." They went on their way to the London Division with several other recruits.

"So I'm going to be the only female Shinigami out in the field in London?" Jadzia asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yes, they still only have men out in the field. But you were one of the most competent workers in the Chicago Dispatch Society." The upper management told her. "Alright, do you know who I'll be partnered with, then?" Jadzia asked. "You will have a choice of being partnered up with several different Shinigami. Grell Sutcliff, Eric Slingby, and Alan Humpries are all Shinigami used to being out in the field. William T. Spears is a part of management, but is very capable in the field. Then there's Ronald Knox, he's a newer recruit and is still very young, but he gets the job done on time. However, he DOES become very flirtatious around women. He loves to party after a hard day of work too, so he may not be the ideal person to be partners with-" Jadzia interrupted him. "I'll be partnered with Ronald Knox, okay?" He sat there, pondering her request. "Okay." Jadzia won't let him get in her way, she won't fall for him, either.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a tall, dark haired man, with rectangular black glasses. "Hello, I am William T. Spears. This is the London Shinigami Dispatch Society, where you will be partnered up with another Shinigami. You all should have already decided on who you will be partnered with, please find your partner. You can ask me for help if you have any questions." Jadzia looked William up and down. "So, where's this Ronald kid?" Jadzia asked him. "Ah. You must be Jadzia. He's right over there. With the lawn mower." William pointed over to a blonde haired, young man. With a layer of black under the blonde. Leaning on a lawn mower. "Hey, are you Ronald Knox?" Jadzia asked him. "Are you one of the new girls working at the death scythe distribution center?" Ronald asked her. Jadzia was getting slightly irritated. "No, I'm going to be your partner." Her eyebrow twitched. "So, is that lawn mower your death scythe?" Jadzia questioned him. "Yeah-" He was interrupted. "I've seen cooler..." Jadzia smirked as she pulled out a gardening hoe. It had a slightly sharpened point in the crook of it to dig into the person for retrieving their soul, and had a long, retractable handle for easy use and storage. "What'cha think, Ronald?" She smiled as she showed it off. "Wow! A hoe with a-" Ronald started off his joke. "Don't, I've heard it all. Anyway, where are we going to rape-I mean reap souls first!? Though, based on YOUR attitude so far... I bet you would enjoy raping souls." Jadzia joked as they walked off joking and laughing. "The first place on the list is on ****** street. A young woman named Yuki Monoten. She gets hit by a carriage at 4:32pm. That means we have time for lunch." Ronald said in an offering tone. "No thanks. I don't date." Jadzia said as a matter-of-fact.

When Jadzia and Ronald finished collecting the girl's soul, a young boy with Jet-black hair and an eye patch showed up with a man with black hair and a butler's suit on, to investigate the crime. "Let's go, Jadzia." Ronald directed her to go. "Now, hold on a sec. I want to see this." Jadzia followed them away from the crime scene and approached them like a regular person. "Hello, young man, what's your name?" She grinned. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, what do you want?" She gave him a devilish grin. "I'm just wondering what a sweet little boy like you would be doing with a demon like him?" Jadzia smiled looking up at the tall demon next to him. "Sebastian, what is she!?" Sebastian froze at the sight of the cat ears on her head band. "They're so cute-!" Sebastian exclaimed. "So your name is Sebastian, Hunh?" She called Ronald down. "Hey, Ronnie! Do you know these two gents? Well, if you CAN call a demon a gent. Oh wait, that's right. I'm from Chicago! I can call him a mug!" Ronald took a look at them. "I know them all too well." Ronald said in a somewhat disappointed tone. "C-can I pet you?" Sebastian said, focused on the cat ears Jadzia was wearing with her Cheshire car smile shirt, and jean-shorts. "Hell no, I refuse to be associated with a demon, let's go Ronald. We have a few more souls to collect, then I want to meet the other reapers here." Ronald and her darted off together to make the rest of their collections.

Back at the office, Ronald introduced her to the rest of the reapers. But she took it upon herself to make an impression on each and every reaper she was introduced too. "Jadzia, this is Alan Humpries and Eric Slingby." Jadzia looked at them with a doubting smile. "Are you guys homosexual?" Her doubting smile quickly turned into a smug one. Alan looked like he was about to cry. Eric patted him on the back and tried to comfort him. "I never said there was anything wrong with it, I was just asking. Was I wrong?" Ronald apologized to them and shot Jadzia both a look of disappointment and a smile at the same time. "Jadzia, this is Grell Sutcliff. He's one of my senpai's. He has a thing for that demon, Sebastian we saw earlier." Ronald pointed Grell out. "Okay, I can understand you being in love with another man, but a demon. Really?" Jadzia was really pushing Grell's buttons. "How dare you? You wretch!" Grell squealed at her. Ronald just shook his head. "I can hear the overtime piling up on our desks from here." Ronald had joked. But he was a little annoyed too. He REALLY didn't want to have to work overtime. "Alright, here's the Undertaker. He's retired, but he's still visiting for some reason?" Jadzia looked at him. "No wonder your still single." She said non-chalantly. "Hee-hee-hee. Why thank you soooo much!" The Undertaker smirked. Ronald and Jadzia looked at each other for a moment... Right before they bust-out laughing! "Woooow..." Ronald chuckled as he regained his breath. "Now, I'm not sure if I want to introduce YOU to William." Ronald snorted. Jadzia stopped laughing. "Actually, I have nothing against him. He's really nice..." They looked at each other for a moment, right before they started laughing again. "You got me there, the only thing about my Senpai that's off is that he's way to strict." Ronald blurted. "You got that right!" Jadzia snorted. Just then, they turned around to see William standing behind them. "If you think I'm so uptight, here's some paper work for you to do. Over time is your punishment." William handed them a stack of papers and they got to work.

The next day, they had to collect souls at the Phantomhive estate. "Looks like a demon went on a killing spree last night." Ronald yawned scratching behind his left ear. "Why are YOU so tired?" Jadzia scoffed. "Depends, it's a long story." Ronald said. "I got time before going out to collect more souls. After we are done here, we can talk over lunch." Ronald smiled at her offer. "Alright, got it." They met at a lunch place named 'Yauatcha.' On 15 Broadwick St. They serve many Chinese and other Asian-style food. "So, what's the story? You had to bring extra coffee with you today." Jadzia said, taking a sip of her tea. "Well long story short-I ended up getting really trashed at a party last night. So I've been trying to relieve the hangover. I've got a head ache and everything." Ronald admitted sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. He seemed somewhat nervous. "That's nothing. I was so trashed one time, I vomited AND I started slurring and mixing all my words!" Jadzia laughed. "Man, that sounds fun. Did you see that demon Sebastian earlier? He kept trying to grab at you!?" Ronald grinned. "Yeah, he must really like cat ears or something! Let's do this again sometime, okay?" Jadzia smiled at Ronald as she set down some money for him to pay off the lunch. "Bye, Ronnie!" Jadzia got up to go. "Bye Jadzia!" He called back.

For the next few days Jadzia and Ronald spent their days similar to this. They collected souls, went to lunch, collected souls and collected more souls. Jadzia even attended a few parties with Ronald. While they were having lunch, Jadzia looked exhausted and irritated. "Hey, are you alright, Jadzia?" Ronald asked her. "It's cool Ronnie, it's just that I have to go back to Chicago soon. The Shinigami in the area are finally pulling the selfs back together." Jadzia sighed. "But aren't you allowed to stay if you want to?" Ronald was puzzled and disappointed in her reaction to his first question. "I'm sorry Ronnie, I COULD become permanently transferred here, but all my friends are back at home." Jadzia frowned. "But-" Ronald started. "I'm sorry Ronald, but I have to go." She gave Ronald a peck on the cheek and left. They had become such good friends, how could she choose to go home so easily? But she had already made up her mind. "I wish I could stay here..." Jadzia thought to herself. Maybe she had fallen for him after all.

Jadzia was up early to hopefully leave before Ronald noticed. As she was about to go, Ronald came running up to where she was. "Jadzia, I really enjoy hanging out with you. I LOVE spending my time with you. I'm asking you to please stay here with me." Ronald said with a small smile. Jadzia's usually cool and collected attitude was cracked. "I-I'm sorry Ronnie. I made my desision..." She was hesitating in her speech. Ronald knew by looking at her that she wished she could stay. "Please, I know you want to stay." Ronald pleaded. That was it, she shattered like someone dropped a mirror. "I'm sorry Ronald! I have to go home." She started balling her eyes out. Everyone looked as though this was the first time they had ever seen her cry. Because for many of them, it was. But she didn't care who saw her cry at this point. She knew she had to go.

Ronald grabbed her and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. "Are you still sure you gave to go? Because I'm fine with whatever choice you make." Ronald whispered softly. She recomposed herself and faintly smiled. "I think you already know my answer. He smiled back. "Yes, I do." Slowly, Jadzia pulled away from Ronald and left the Shinigami London Divsion for her own. As she left, he had a few tears in his eyes, but he was glad that Jadzia could be happy. She will never forget him though. Maybe they'll even meet again someday. Who knows?


End file.
